


Garden

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adults, Canon Related, Demons, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Romance, Ruby (Genevieve Cortese), Sacrifice, Season/Series 04, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's no bright, scattered flowers waiting for their graves in the end of this. Lilith knows the consequences of opening the Final Seal. It is worth every sacrifice. Ruby's dirt-flecked, smirking mouth presses a teeny kiss to the inside of Lilith's palm.





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Another big ole rarepair for today and I got a bunch of those to share as we pass over the halfway mark of my 100 Days of Femslash! I haven't seen this ship in a very long time so any Ruby/Lilith shipper out there - please enjoy! :) Any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

055\. Garden

*

"How is our darling little Sammy?"

Ruby stretches herself over a slab of granite in the one of the underground lairs, yawning. "Wrapped firmly around my bloody little finger… Dean still doesn't trust me. Not that it matters."

"Still… you are the only one I trust to get this done, so do this _right_ ," Lilith murmurs, pushing back her white-blonde curls and narrowing her eyes, thumbing over Ruby's cheek. "For our _Father_."

A gleam of benevolent, tender emotion surfaces in Ruby's dark brown eyes. Nearly human enough.

Lilith doesn't remember what semblance of humanity had ever existed in her — what kind of _soul_ she carried before Lucifer's influence claimed her and his Light graced every molecule. She's _pure_ now, ready for his Holiest ascension.

Ruby understands, despite her cravings for worldly things: sex, food, adrenaline, bloodlust.

There's no bright, scattered flowers waiting for their graves in the end of this. Lilith knows the consequences of opening the Final Seal.

It is _worth_ every sacrifice.

Ruby's dirt-flecked, smirking mouth presses a teeny kiss to the inside of Lilith's palm.

 _Every_ one.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
